Happy Endings
by xLucyChan
Summary: "Happy endings. Those don't exist. Or at least they don't come to me. " What happens when Amu and her 1 day short of a 5 month anniversary boyfriend brakes up and another guy saves her in the alleyway? CHAPTER 2. Pairings REVEALED. ;) (Kukamu) Hints of Nagimu, Amuto, Kutau, more.
1. Break up

Lucy - Haiii everyone! :D

Amu - Lucy! You're alive ;A;

Lucy- What? I was dead?

Amu - Well... Anyway... Why'd you start a new story? o_o

Lucy - Um.. You see... I just HAD to you know? _ I feel bad just writing for Amuto and not my other ship .u. I dunno why I named it like this though o-o Normally I know the 'big picture' of the story, but this one.. I have no idea _

Amu - W-WAIT. YOU SHIP ME _ANOTHER_ GUY AS WELL?! God it better not be Tadase.

Tadase - Huh? I heard my name o_o

Lucy - Shoo Tadase, I don't want you here :( You hurt Amu D:

Amu - Let's just start the story, shall we? c:  
LUCY DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

"I'm sorry; I've found someone that I love more than you."

Happy endings. Those don't exist. Or at least they don't come to me.

Why... Why did this happen to me? I haven't done anything wrong in this world. I don't... understand...

Run, run, running. Those were my only thoughts now. I didn't know where I was going. More tears were gathering up in my eyes and falling rapidly down my face. I finally came to a stop in an alleyway somewhere and sat down against the wall, still crying. This was what happened.

I was Hinamori Amu, 16 years old, junior in High school. Today was Saturday, exactly 1 day before my 5 month anniversary with my boyfriend, Hotori Tadase, also 16 and a junior. We had arranged a date, or rather a meet up at the fountain in the park. I was heading there right now.

I was so excited! I wondered what we were going to do today! This morning I picked the most PERFECT outfit to wear today, which included my favorite blouse and skirt. The park that I was all too well familiar with entered my sight and I walked to the fountain in the center.

"Oh! Amu-chan! Good morning!"  
"Good morning, Tadase-kun!" I reply as I walk over to him.  
"Listen, Amu-chan, I need to tell you something."  
"Nani?" I question. I wonder what he wants to tell me. He seems so serious...

"I don't have feelings for you anymore."  
"What...?"

I was confused. I couldn't process his words in my head. What was he going on about? He looked fine during the past few weeks... That's when those words came.

"I'm sorry; I have found someone that I love more than you."

I came back to my senses when I heard footsteps. My head turned in the direction of the footsteps and I saw a man who looked like he was in his mid 20's. I knew that I was very vulnerable in this state and was in a lot of danger, so I got up and started walking away. As I started walking faster and faster, the footsteps behind me were getting louder and closer until...

A hand grabbed onto my wrist.

"Hey girlie, why are you running away from me?" I hear him say.  
"Let me go." I answer as I try to get my wrist free.  
"Aww... Don't be like that..." He says and tightens his grip.

I turned around to look at him, and then punched him in the stomach with my free hand. He was immediately taken back, but unfortunately, my hand did not get free in the process. He pushed me onto the brick way of the alley.

I cringed at the impact of my back and the wall, but more importantly, my hands were pinned to the wall above my head by one of his hands. Wearing a short blouse did NOT help in this situation.

"You know, that hurt, girlie. And there are consequences for doing that..." He says as his other hand reaches towards my right thigh.

Wearing a short skirt did not help in THIS situation either.

"Don't touch me." I say, but he doesn't seem to hear me.

I struggled to get free. His hand was now on my thigh.

"Let go of me." I say in a louder voice than before. He still doesn't seem to listen to me.

I shut my eyes, took a deep breath and screamed

"I SAID, LET GO OF ME!" hoping he, or someone else would hear me.

.

.

.

"SHE SAID FOR YOU TO LET GO!"

.

Running footsteps came and I didn't feel the man's hands holding my arms or thigh anymore.

I opened my eyes to see what was happening. From my interpretation, it looks like the guy who said that punched the man who was in front of me in the face, since the man was holding his face with one hand and cursing.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked before launching a punch at the guy.

I saw the guy dodge his punch and kick him in the shin before replying, "Someone you don't need to know."

The man launched a second punch, but the guy was not quick enough to fully dodge and his right arm took the impact.  
I gasped at the sight and the guy winced.  
Despite being hit, he quickly punched the man in the face, kicked him in the shin again and punched him in the stomach to knock him down.

"Now are you going to keep fighting me, or are you going to go quietly?" He asked the man.  
"Tch." The man said and then walked off.

"Are... Are you alright?" I asked the guy worriedly.  
He turned to me and replied, "Yea, I'm fine. My arm's just a bit sore..." and winced.

"Umm... Thank you for saving me..."  
He walks over to me and ruffled my hair. "No problem. I really despise people like that."

"H-Hey! My hair!" I exclaimed as I tried to fix my hair.  
"It's a weird color isn't it? Your hair." He states as he examines the bright pink color of my hair.  
"It's my natural hair color..." I explained.  
"Oh... So, what's your name?" He asks.  
"I'm Hinamori. Hinamori Amu." I reply as I point to myself. I point to him. "And you?"

"I'm..."

* * *

Lucy - DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN. WHO MIGHT HE BE?

Amu - YOU CRUEL CRUEL PERSON. Why'd you cliffhanger it? ;A;

Lucy - Because... Then you'd have to keep waiting to find out. Hue hue hue... ~3~

Amu - DDDDDD:

Lucy - So guys, how do you like it so far? ;) Please review and wait for the next chapter ^^ That will hopefully come soon... :3  
This is my longest chapter of a story yet, I think o 3o...


	2. My Name is--

Lucy - Phew! Finished chapter 2! Aren't you proud of me? c:**  
**

Ikuto - No.

Lucy - Why not!? D:

Ikuto - I'm not the main guy character.

Lucy - Oh right... Sorry if I disappoint anyone.. Haha... I did say in the last chapter that it WAS NOT going to be Amuto though.

Amu - I remember that... So who am I with in this story?

Lucy - Read the chapter to find out C: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters~

* * *

**Amu POV **

"I'm Souma Kukai. But just call me Kukai." He replies and gives me 2 thumbs up and a wide grin.  
"Kukai-kun?"  
"Just Kukai."  
"Ok... Kukai.."  
"Heh. So where are you heading now Hinamori?" He asked.

I suddenly recall the reason why I was here in the first place.

"Home... I guess..." I reply as I look to the ground with a sad look.  
"H-Hey... Want me to walk you home then? You never know what could happen if walk alone again." He suggests.  
"Umm.. Ok, thank you, Kukai." I answer and smile at him.

~Out of the alley way walking home~

"Hey Hinamori, what school do you go to?" Kukai asks as he puts his arm behind his head.  
"Seiyo; The same as you."  
"You know me?" He asks me with a confused look.

"The question is who wouldn't really. Friends with THE Fujisaki Najihiko... Having on-off relationships with super model and my best friend Hoshina Utau... Not to forget that you're one of the top guys on the list that most girls dream to date." I state.

**Kukai POV**

Fujisaki Nagihiko was one of my best buds. He was famous for the amount of girls he dated throughout the school, they decided to call him the School Player; None of his relationships lasted longer than a week though. He even went out with a senior girl in the second semester of our freshman year!

I was also known for having on-off relationships with Hoshina Utau, one of the most famous models around. The time we're together for isn't that long, maybe a month or two depending on how we feel.

Most of the girls in our school have a 'dream guy to date' list and apparently I'm one of the top choices. It isn't surprising to find that number 1 is, Fujisaki Najihiko though. Girls who HAVE dated him still have him in their top list.

"Ah haha... Well I guess, I AM pretty popular after all. Say... You wouldn't be one of the girls who have me on that list right?" I say teasingly as I look at Hinamori with a big grin on my face.

She laughs, "Don't be so full of yourself! Of course I don't. I only just broke up with the guy who I truly wrote on that list after all..." She ends with a quiet voice.

Ooh... I shouldn't have said that.

...

…

...

I should change the topic.

"H-" I start, but was then cut off.  
"Hey, we've reached my house." She states and points to a house a few meters in front.  
"Oh."

We came to a stop on the footpath outside of her house.

"Thank you for walking me home, Kukai." She thanks.  
"No problem." I answer and smile.  
"W-would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?"

I turn down her offer, "No thank you. I need to head home."  
"Oh, ok. There must be some way I can repay you for today."  
"Hmmmm.." I think about it for a bit.

An idea popped into my head.

"How about just coming to hang out with me and my group at lunch break on Monday?" I suggest.

**Amu POV **

All he wants is for me to hang around with his group?

"Sure! You hang around by the basketball courts right?" I reply.  
"Yep, we do." He answers.  
"Great! Well I'll see you there Kukai, Have a nice evening!"

He turns around and starts walking off.

"Yea, you too, Hinamori." He says while waving his right hand in the air too say bye.  
"Just call me Amu!" I shout at him.

He turns his head around and smiles. "See ya, Amu."

And with that he walked off, and I to my front door.

At my front door, I grab my keys out of my pocket and open the door.

"I'm home!" I yell as I step inside and walk to the kitchen fridge.

My mom, sitting at the dinner table reading a book looked at me and replied, "Welcome home, Amu-chan, how was your day?"

I open the fridge door and grab my favorite iced coffee drink before answering, "It was alright, I broke up with Tadase-kun though." and shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal even though that inside I was feeling sad and hurt.

"Why, Amu-chan? What happened?" She asked with a worried voice.  
"He just said he found some he loved more than me." I say with the same voice.  
"Oh, but he was such a sweet boy… Oh well Amu-chan, I'm sure there will be someone better than him…"

"_I hope so…"_ I think to myself as I walk up the stairs to my room and close the door.

~A little while later~

I was lying down on my bed reading some magazines when my phone on the bed vibrated and made a noise indicating that I had a new text message.

"A text… From who?" I say as I put down the magazine and grab my phone to view the message. "Oh, it's Rima!"

_Hey, Amu!_

_Hi, Rima!_

_What's up? I text back and wait for a reply._

_Nothing much, you? Just came back home a while ago and reading the latest magazines..._

_The ones where Utau is in? Oh, where did you go?_

_Of course! I was supposed to go on a 'supposed' date, but it didn't turn out that well._

_What happened?_

I didn't know if I want to tell her yet...

_Sorry, Rima, I don't really want to talk about it right now._

_Ok.. Well Utau and I are meeting up tomorrow at her house to hang out and go shopping, wanna come? It'll be much more fun with you here c:_

_Of course I'll come! What time?_

_10am is the time we decided on to meet at her house._

_That alright with you? _

"Amu-chan! Dinner is ready!" I hear my mom call from the stairs.  
"Coming!" I call back before texting Rima back saying that I gotta go.

_Sure! I gotta go now, food is ready to be eaten. *-* I'll see you there, Rima! Bai~_

_Haha x3 K, baii Amu, see you there!_

And then I went down stairs to eat

* * *

Lucy - And there we have it! Main pairings are pretty obvious now c:

Kukai - Heh heh... I'm the main guy in this :D Thanks Lucy! I love you! But I love Amu more :3

Amu - E-Ehhh! *Tries to hide embarrassment* C-can I go now? _

Lucy - Always Amu... I feel the love, guys, I feel the love... .~. (Directed at Kukai and Ikuto) Amu, not until you say what you have to say ~3~

Amu - P-Please Review, Follow and F-Favorite! :c *Runs away*

Kukai - Amu? Wait for me ;A; *Runs off too*

*Cold gust of wind blows by*

Lucy - Goodbye... *Turns into ice* (Forever alone)


End file.
